thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul
The soul is the spiritual essence of a human or living being. Although it is debated within different faiths, souls do have physical properties, with flesh and blood, but they have no need for eating or drinking like living beings, although they do feel hunger and thrist. Additionally, any injuries to them, including severing of limbs, will be completely and perfectly healed with incredible speed. The soul includes a living being's mental abilities, common sense, character, feeling, consciousness, memory, perception, thinking etc. For humankind there are many different afterlives depending on their beliefs, but commonly humankind goes to Paradise or Hell. Some believe in reincarnation, and are thus reborn. Depending on the philosophical system, a soul may be mortal or immortal, although in reality only the human souls of the condemned in Hell are immortal, as they require punishing in eternity. In Paradise and Heaven, God made the conscious decicion millenia ago to make the angels and saved human souls mortal, as an eternal existence in pain and despondancy was not good for the places' reputations. Though the saved age with an incredibly slow speed, so that even the first humans are still alive. Beliefs The soul is a concept in many religious, philosophical and mythological traditions for the spiritual, sometimes incorporeal, essense of a human or living being. Soul or psyche (Ancient Greek: ψυχή psykhḗ, of ψύχειν psýkhein, "to breathe") includes a living being's mental abilities, common sense, character, feeling, consciousness, memory, perception, thinking etc.. In Judaism and Christianity it is only humans that have immortal souls, althoug this concept of immortality is disputed within Judaism and is thought to have possibly been influeced by, or originated from, the Greek philosopher Plato. The usage of the word in the original language of the Bible, Biblical Hebrew (נפש, næ′fæsj, Greek: ψυχή, psychē′; in Latin translations: a′nima), shwos that in a biblical understanding, a "soul" is a living being, or the life that a living being has. A living being is a soul, it does not have a soul, the soul – the living being – is mortal. The word is used about animals, humans and about God. A corpse is called a "dead soul", and the Bible distinguishes between soul and spirit. God can recreate the soul – the living being – by a resurrection to an earthly or heavenly life. Christians follow the teachings of Jesus Christ, which were in agreement with the Jewish tradition, that is it was monistic, and therefore Christians believe in the resurrection of the flesh. The Catholic theologian Thomas Aquinas attributed the "soul" (a′nima) to all living things, but argued that only human souls were immortal. Some Budhist, Hindu, Daoist/Taoist and other Asian religious communities, believe that the souls of all living organisms are immortal, and that they are reincarnated - that is that they are reborn. What a being is reborn as depends on how they behaved in their life. They believe in a peretual reincarnation that happens after every death. living being Category:Lore